Chibies in the house
by evalita
Summary: Aya have to deal with three kids alone when his teammates turn into kids. Continuing from chapter 4. A new ending is finally done! Completed
1. Chibies

_**Hi, a new story by me. Hope you like it. I know, i should update the other stories, but i'm kind of stuck on them, so... **_

_**Enjoy…**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Chibies in the house !**

Aya was so tiered, he hadn't slept in 5 days and he had taken it al out on the others. Yelling and screaming angrily, snapped for no reason at all. He knew that they didn't deserve it, they hadn't done anything wrong, if anyone were to be blamed it would have to be Manx. She was the one keeping him up every night (bet you have your own idea why, and you're right). She was unstoppable in bed.

Manx and Aya had been dating for a few weeks now, and she insisted that the others were not to know about it. So Aya had been at her place every night, and if they hadn't been fucking they had been out on clubs Yohji would never set his foot in, and the weird part was that none of the others had any clue about what was going on, they didn't even notice he was gone at night. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. Good cause that meant that the secret was still a secret, bad cause maybe they didn't care enough to find out, maybe they didn't care what he did ?

There were no love between Aya and Manx, not the way it should, it was just sex, and Manx was very good in bed so Aya shouldn't be complaining. You would think that now that he got laid he wouldn't be so snappy, think again. When Aya didn't get his sleep, he became very bad-tempered and grumpy, not to mention cranky.

But now Manx would be away for a week so finally he would get his sleep. And maybe, just maybe, he could apologize to the others tomorrow. After fucking Manx to night it would be one whole week rest.

He just hoped Omi would forgive him and that he wasn't hurt badly.

_**

* * *

WowoW Flashback WowoW**_

"_Jeez Aya, what crawled up in your pants today ?" Yohji said._

"_Shut up or die" Aya growled._

"_You know, you need to get laid. That would take care of that bad-temper of yours. I'm gonna set you up with a cut chick" Yohji said._

_That one got him a black eye._

"_What the hell is wrong with you ? You been extreme cranky and pissed lately, I don't know what your problem is but you got no right to take it out on us, we haven't done anything to give you a reason to yell at us today" Yohji yelled._

"_Please… Aya… Yohji… don't fight" Omi said._

"_Shut up, I get that he's pissed about something, but that don't give him any right to take it out on us" Yohji yelled._

"_Why can't you ever listen. You should have just shut your fucking mouth but noooooo, you have to keep teasing" Aya yelled._

"_Um… guys, could you please calm down ?" ken said trying to help Omi._

"_Shut up Ken, back off" Aya yelled._

"_Oh, so now you're yelling at ken, what did he do to you today ?" Yohji said._

"_You can shut up too" Aya glared._

"_Aya… they do have a point you know… you're being snappy and cranky" Omi said._

"_Who asked you ?" Aya yelled._

"_Hey, don't you dare yell at the chibi" Yohji said pissed._

"_I yell whenever I want to and too ever I want too, back off Yohji" Aya yelled._

"_God, I don't know why we put up with you" Ken said._

_Aya was going to hit him too, but Ken jumped out of reach, witch made Aya even more pissed. So he swung a punch to whoever was behind him, thinking it was Yohji._

_Omi screamed, Aya had hit him right in the nose, he was bleeding, but nothing was broken, lucky for him._

"_Aya" Yohji yelled and ran to Omis rescue, Ken did to._

_Omi actually cried in pain. Aya just froze… he hadn't meant for Omi to get hit, he liked Omi like a little brother. He didn't say a word, just walked out the door and went to his car. He drove first to visit his sister and then, to visit Manx._

_**WowoW End flashback WowoW**_

* * *

Early that morning he went home, just changing his clothes and then walk down to the shop since he had the morning shift. Ken was supposed to be here too, but after one hour he still hadn't showed up. Aya felt a little guilty, maybe they all were avoiding him ? He sure as hell deserved it after what he did last night to Omi.

He closed the shop before any costumers came and went back upstairs.

Omi was probably at school, but the others were supposed to be here. They were probably in their rooms or maybe together in one of the rooms. It was better to get this over with right away, he had a hell of al lot apologizing to do.

First he knocked on Ken's door, if he got stuck before apologizing he could always ask why he wasn't at the shop today.

"Ken ? Are you awake ?" he asks.

No one answers, so he opens the door. There is no one there, bed is empty and doesn't look like it have been slept in al night.

"Ken ?" he said a little louder.

So he's not there. He walks over to Yohji's room and knock.

"Yohji ? Are you in there ? I can't find Ken, he's supposed to have the morning shift" Aya said opening the door.

Yohji isn't there, just like Kens room, no one have been here tonight.

Now Aya's getting worried, where are they ?

The phone rings and Aya takes it.

"Hi, I'm Miss Kurosaki, Omis teacher. I'm calling to ask if Omis ill, he didn't show up at school today" the lady in the other end said.

"Oh… he's sick, I forgot to call you. My apologizes Miss Kurosaki" Aya said.

"I see, well, no harm done I guess. I hope he gets better" the lady said.

"I tell him you called" Aya said.

So Omi didn't go to school today. Aya went up to his room and knocked.

"Omi ? Are you ok ? Your teacher called and asked why you weren't at school" Aya said and opened the door.

He's not surprised when he finds the room in the same state as the two others.

* * *

Ok, either they moved out, witch is unlikely since their clothes and things are still here, or something had happened. Maybe he broke Omis nose and their at the hospital ?

He pick up the phone and dials Omis mobile number. He can hear the phone coming from somewhere in the house. Then he hang up and call Ken, once again he can hear the mobile from the same place, but where ? Then he called Yohji and again, the phone rings from… his room ? Why would it be in his bedroom ?

Aya open the door to his room and walks inside. There is no one here, but there is sign's that says that someone slept in here tonight, and it sure wasn't him.

He finds the three phones on his bed.

"What the hell ?" he said.

He suddenly hear a whisper, someone is in his room.

"Whos there ?" he said.

Totally silence, not a sound is heard.

This is starting to be ridiculous. He knows someone is here, he can feel it.

And so he hears the whispering again, but he can't see anyone. Not until he's to pick up the phones on the bed, then he can see something moving under the bed.

Fed up with this, he looked under the bed and almost has a heart attack.

There are three children hiding under his bed. One baby, one three year old and one five year old kid, and they somehow look familiar. What the hell ?

"Ok, get out, I know you're there" he said.

The two oldest come crawling out, the oldest holding the baby.

"Who the fuck are you kids and how the hell did you get in here ?" Aya said.

"Aya… it's us…" the eldest said.

"Us who ? I've never seen you before" Aya said.

"Aya doesn't recognize meeeeeeeeee" the three year old started crying.

"What ? Who are you kids ? Does your mom know you're here ?" Aya said.

"Aya, it's us, I'm Yohji, you just made Ken cry and I'm holding Omi" the eldest said.

Totally silence, and Aya just stares at them.

"What ?" he said after two minutes.

"I don't know what happened, but… it really is us" the eldest kid said.

"You expect me to by that one ? You look somehow familiar, but you can't be my workmates, their adults, except Omi" Aya said.

"Aya, it really is us. Ok, ask me anything only one of us would know" the eldest said.

"Hm… ok… let's see. Oh, I know. What happened between us last night ?" Aya said.

"You were pissed and took it out on us, you gave me a black eye and almost broke Omis nose before you stormed out you son of a bitch" the kid said.

"Oh my god" Aya said.

The eldest did have a black eye and he baby had a swollen nose, the same injuries that Aya had given Yohji and Omi last night.

"Ok, another question. What is my favorite band ?" Aya ask, a trick question.

"You don't like any band, you like boring classic music and opera. You know, opera is like hearing a bunch of people scream like their hurt or in pain" the eldest kid said.

"Yohji ?" Aya said.

"Yes" the kid said.

"Oh my god"

"I know"

"Oh my god"

"You already said that"

"Oh my god"

"You don't even believe in god"

"Oh my god"

"Could you say something else but 'oh my god' ?"

"Fuck"

"Ok, I guess that is better… you really shouldn't curse when children is hearing"

"Aya doesn't know meeeeeeeeeee" Ken cried.

_**

* * *

Heh he, pooooooooor Aya, how's he gonna handle this.**_

R&R if you want updates. No R&R, no updates.


	2. Diapers

_New chapter is now up. Enjoy people._

**

* * *

**

**Diapers !**

Aya sat on the floor with Ken in his lap. He was breathing through a paper-bag, in and out, trying to calm down.

"Um… are you alright now ?" Yohji asked.

Aya just watched him holding Omi and then down at Ken who was now looking very happy squeezing him.

No, he wasn't ok, and started hyperventilating again.

"Are you our dad ?" Ken asked, witch made Aya almost faint.

After three hours like this, Aya finally pulled himself together.

* * *

"Ok, I can do this" he said to himself.

He looked over to Yohji.

"How… how did this happen ?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was that the door bell rang and… I went to open it" Yohji said.

"That's it ?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Ayaaaaaaa, I'm hungry" Ken said.

Aya brought food and gave them to the kids.

"Ok, what should I do now ?" Aya said to himself.

"You could change Omi, I think he just peed or worse" Yohji said handing Omi over to Aya.

* * *

Aya was shopping, for diapers, who knew there were so many different kinds. How would he know what kind was the right one ?

"Can I help you sir ?" a nice lady asked, she worked here, no doubt.

"Um… yes… witch diapers should I by ?" Aya asked.

"How old is you baby ?" she asked.

Aya was tempted to say he was almost 18 years old, but stopped himself.

"He's about one year old" Aya said.

"Ah, then these are the ones you would choose among" the lady smiled.

"Uh… thank you…" he said.

"Your wife is probably the on who use to by these things right ?" she smiles.

"Eh… no… not really, I don't have a wife" he answered.

He took one of the bags, and bought it.

Back home the mission was clear. Change Omis diapers. The first try was a totally failure, there was no way that damned diaper would stick. Next try and it just fell off when Omi moved. Third try, another failure. Fourth try, Aya almost had it when the diaper fell off again and he had more then enough. He went to the kitchen and got some tape, then he taped the diaper together.

"Um… I don't think that is how you should do it" Yohji said.

"Shut up, this is the only way the diaper would stay on" Aya said.

"Ok… by the way… Ken had a little accident… he peed on himself" Yohji said.

Aya almost started to cry.

* * *

_Heh, heh, heh. Nowhere near an answer for what happened to the others, and it's only day one. Aya is so screwed, he's gonna get it poor guy._

_I'm so gonna torture Aya here._


	3. Bedtime

_**A new chapter is now up.**_

_**I think I should say first that this story will only have short chapters. I'm taking one problem for Aya at time.**_

_**So… we're moving on with the next problem for poor Aya.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Bedtime!**

Aya cried. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"Yohjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aya's crying… I made Aya cry." Ken screamed.

"What did you say this time Ken?" Yohji sighed.

"I just asked him if he could sing a good-night-song for me. Why is he crying?" Ken screamed and started to cry himself. And if Aya was crying then it was probably alright for him to cry too.

Yohji walked into Ken's room with Omi in his arm.

Indeed, there was Aya on his knees on the floor, banging his head and his fists into the floor. He wasn't sure, but Yohji thought he heard Aya beg for forgiveness and mercy to all the gods and saints he ever heard off. Ken on the other hand was just standing in front of Aya, pointing at him, crying. This was actually hilarious, and when all this was over they would have a grate laugh about this.

"Aya, you're really not helping. We're the ones who should cry, you're still a grown up," he said. He was nodding and Omi was giggling.

* * *

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Aya cried.

"You hit Omi!" Yohji answered.

"I just wanted a song before I go to sleep, but Aya's being mean. He doesn't love me anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ken cried.

"Just sing him a song to shut him up." Yohji sighed.

All three chibies was now in Aya's bed, waiting to hear a song.

"I don't know any children's songs, not any good-night-songs either" Aya said.

"Any song will do" Ken smiled.

Aya thought about all the songs he had heard. He was more into classical music, and there was no text to that, but then he remembered one song his mom had used to love when she was alive, that should do.

_

* * *

_

Leave and let me go.

_You're not meant for me, I know._

_Carry on, carry on, and I'll stay strong._

_Leave and let me go._

_I will think of you, I know._

_Carry on, carry on, and I'll stay strong._

_Someone else will keep you warm from now on._

_Someone else will keep you safe from the storm._

_But I'll be with you wherever you go,_

_so you will never be alone._

_I'm going where the wind blows,_

_going where the lost ones go._

_I will be with you._

_I'm losing the love I found._

_Crying without a sound._

_Where have you gone?_

_I will be with you._

_You were my fool for love._

_Sent me from high above._

_You were the one._

_I will be with you._

_I'm going where the wind blows,_

_going where the lost ones go._

_Leave and let me go._

_Don't look back just let me know._

_Carry on, carry on, you must stay strong._

_Nothing ever looks the same in the light._

_Nothing ever seams to quite turn out right._

_But when you realize that you have been loved,_

_you will never bee alone._

_I'm going where the wind blows,_

_going where the lost ones go._

_I will be with you._

_I'm losing the love I found._

_Crying without a sound._

_Where have you gone?_

_I will be with you._

_You were my fool for love._

_Sent me from high above._

_You were the one._

_I will be with you._

_I'm going where the wind blows,_

_going where the lost ones go._

_Leave and let me go._

_Baby I can't come along._

_Carry on, carry on, you must stay strong._

* * *

It was so beautiful. Aya's voice was so melodic and soft, it was a beautiful song. Somehow it fitted Aya perfectly. And when Aya looked at his bed, Ken and Omi was asleep, Yohji was still awake, but had tears running down his cheek.

Aya pulled the blanket over all three and smiled.

"That song was the most beautiful song I ever heard." Yohji whispered.

"It used to be my mothers song, her favorite." Aya smiled.

"Good night Aya!" Yohji said.

"Good night!" Aya smiled.

* * *

Yohji fell asleep shortly after, and Aya left the room.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all? He started to like having kids to care for, and they were much easier to handle when they were kids.

"What am I thinking? They got to get back to normal."

He sighed and went to Yohji's room; it was the closest to his.

He closed his eyes and with a few of the words from the song still in his head, he fell asleep.

_When you realize that you have been loved,_

_you will never be alone._

_**

* * *

Ok, end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**_

**_The song is called "Where the lost ones go" and is written by a Norwegian guy called Espen Lind. It's a duet with Espen Lind (yes he sings too) and Sissel (Norwegian diva). I could tell you the divas last name, but it got a Norwegian letter in it that doesn't exist in the English alphabet. (Sissel Kyrkjebø) Sorry._**

**_You know the drill folks R&R love Reviews._**


	4. Mom is home

_**Ok, new chapter. **_

_**We have dealt with diapers and bedtime, now over to the next problem.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Mom is home!**

Aya was asleep when the phone rang. Yohji wasn't.

"Hello?" Yohji said.

"Who is this?" a voice said.

Yohji recognized the voice, it was Manx.

"I'm gonna live here with my dad" Yohji said grinning like hell.

"Dad? Your dad is Yohji?" Manx said. She always knew this would happen.

"No, my dad's name is Aya" Yohji said grinning even wider.

There was silence.

"Hello? Lady? Are you there?" Yohji asked.

"Could… could you let me speak with your daddy?" Manx manage to say.

"No, he's asleep with my mommy." Yohji said.

"What?" Manx yelled.

"It's just me up, and my two brothers. Daddy said we could play. My daddy has three boys, three comes after two, and I know that. I'm five years old, how old are you lady?" Yohji said.

The line was cut. Manx had hung up.

Yohji grinned so wide when Aya came down that the redhead just knew something was up.

"What did you do Yohji?" Aya asked.

"Who? Me?" Yohji said with the most angelic face he could make.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Aya asked again.

* * *

Late that night someone knocked on the door. Aya had just gotten the kids in bed, and cursed the idiot who dared make so much noise.

He opened the door and there was Manx, looking very pissed.

"Where. Are. They?" she snarled.

"Who? Aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto now?" Aya said.

"Where is your wife and kids?" Manx yelled.

"My… my what?" Aya said. What the hell was she talking about?

"I know Aya, I know all about it. Your sweet little family, your wife and your three kids, I even talked to one of them on the phone. This is something I would expect from Yohji, but not you Aya" Manx yelled.

Aya started to understand, Yohji would pay for this.

"No Manx… it's not what you think. There is a misunderstanding here. I'm not married, and I don't have kids, I swear," Aya said.

* * *

Yohji and Ken had woken up by Manx yelling. Ken was about to cry, he didn't like the loud voice. Yohji on the other hand was dying; it took everything he had not to laugh out loud. He had never thought she would actually show up here.

"And what were us all about huh?" Manx yelled.

"Manx, I'm not married" Aya said. He started to get irritated.

Now this was getting interesting. Yohji started listen really carefully.

"Does your wife know that you're cheating on her? With me?" Manx growled.

"I'm not married!" Aya yelled.

And that was when Ken decided to run to Aya, crying.

"I don't like it loud!" Ken cried.

He grabbed Ayas leg and signaled that he wanted to be picked up.

"And what is this then? A dwarf?" Manx yelled.

"No Manx, I can explain." Aya said wishing he was dead.

"Then explain!" Manx's face now had the same color as her hair. She was really pissed.

"This is Ken. And the one you talked to was Yohji. They have all been turned into kids, Omi is a baby, Ken is… well, you can see for yourself, and Yohji is about five years old," Aya said and he could hear how stupid it sounded the minute he was finished with his explanation.

"Try again, the truth this time." Manx snarled.

"But… Look. After I got home yesterday I found them in my room, turned into kids. I have no idea how this happened, and furthermore, I have no idea how to fix it." Aya said.

* * *

Yohji was still in shock. He was the lucky one off the three. He still had his brain stuck on adult, and he reacted just like he would if he had been his normal self.

Aya was having sex? With Manx? How dared Aya fuck Manx before he did?

Shaking his head and snapped back to reality, he ran down to Aya and grabbed the other leg.

"Daddy, I want you to sing a goodnight song," he said loud and clear.

"What? Yohji, stop fooling around and tell her the truth!" Aya yelled.

"Are you the lady on the phone? You gonna talk to my daddy?" Yohji said.

Manx stared at Aya, ready to murder him on the spot.

A cry from upstairs got everybody's attention.

"Oh great. Omi's awake." Aya growled.

"Ayaaaaaa, I wanna hear a song." Ken cried.

"Not now Ken." Aya sighed.

"Yohjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Aya doesn't love me anymore!" Ken cried.

Yohji just laughed, and Manx finally started to understand what was going on here.

"They really turned into kids?" she said.

"Yes. And their making my life a living hell!" Aya said.

* * *

Now he was almost crying, he had enough of this. He wanted everything to go back to normal right now. He wanted it all too just be a bad dream, a joke, whatever, as long as it ended.

"Help!" he said, looking at Manx with begging eyes.

"I'm sorry Aya, for yelling at you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer, and then she kissed him.

"Oi, that is unfair. No kissing in front of the children." Yohji said.

Manx ignored him and kissed Aya again.

"Are you our mom?" Ken asked.

"Wh… what?" Manx said staring down at him.

* * *

Manx helped Aya to get everyone back to bed. Aya was tiered and about to lose it, so she let him go to bed and rest.

"I wanna hear a goodnight song!" Ken demanded.

"You will go to sleep now. That is an order." Manx said.

"Better do as he ask or he start crying again and that will wake Omi up and then Aya, and then he will get pissed and…" Yohji said while grinning.

"Fine, I sing!" she said irritated.

She started to sing but was interrupted.

"On a second thought, don't sing." Yohji said a little scared.

"No song, I go to sleep now." Ken said nodding.

Manx didn't understand why they suddenly didn't want her to sing, but she got up and left.

"Oh my god, that was so out of tune. It was horrible." Yohji said.

"I want Aya to sing" Ken said.

"So do I Ken. He has such a nice voice. I love his voice." Yohji smiled.

"You love all Aya!" Ken smirked and fell asleep.

Yohji thought about that. Surly Ken couldn't mean that he, Yohji, was in love with Aya? He couldn't possible think that Yohji had fallen for that bastard, human ice-cube? Yohji wasn't sure, but somehow this was all Aya's fault, Aya had hit Omi and him, and… Aya probably felt really bad about it. And Aya had tried so hard to help them and do everything he could to make sure they were ok, he really took care of them.

That must be because he felt guilty, and he should. He had snapped at them, yelled at them and hit him and Omi for no reason at all.

Yohji fell asleep, wondering what Aya was doing now.

From Ayas bedroom came moaning and someone was really getting it on in there.

_**

* * *

Ok, so now Manx has appeared, and still no where near an answer to what have happened.**_

**_I'm not sure if I like the chapter, it didn't turn out quite as I hoped. It sounded so much better in my head then it does on the screen. But anyway, R&R please._**


	5. A new life

_**New chapter.**_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. **_

_**But, here is a new chapter, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5**

**A new life!**

Now that Manx was there they could bring the three others to the lab.

"There seams to have been injected a unknown serum into their blood, and that's what making them younger. They will probably loose their memory after a while too. So then they will truly become children." The doctor looked at Aya.

"So… is there anything you can do to fix this?" Aya asked.

"It may pass by itself, but we will work on it. Until then you simply just have to take care of them." The doctor said.

"No. I can hardly take care of myself, how do you expect me to take care of three kids?" Aya was about to yell, but managed to control himself.

"I have an idea." Manx smiled.

* * *

Aya smirked. He had to admit this was a good idea. He and Manx legally adopted Yohji, Ken and Omi, after they got married.

After the paperwork was in order and done, they started to look for a new home since the flower shop would be too small. Finally they found the perfect house.

Five bedrooms, huge living room, a bathroom for every bedroom, a huge kitchen, and a small library in a friendly neighborhood, it was also far away from traffic so the kids could play freely. There was also a garden there, too Aya's surprise, he liked that he didn't have to give up the life as a florist completely.

After two months even Yohji had completely transformed into a child, but by then they had a happy working family. Manx was happy, the kids were happy, Aya even smiled.

Manx wanted this to last as long as it could, so she took a lot of pictures and taped a lot of home videos.

Christmas was coming and with three of Weiss turned into kids there were bound to be al lot of toys under the three. Many at Kritiker had fallen for the three little cute Weiss kids and bought presents to them. Even Schwartz had bought them something, taking pity on Aya and made a promise not to attack, but instead join Kritiker and help Aya out. This year they even wanted to spend Christmas with Weiss.

* * *

"Uncle Brad will be here too?" Yohji asked (Brad gave the biggest presents).

"Yes, he will be here too." Aya smiled.

Yohji smiled back and ran up to his room.

"Aya, remember to buy the tree. And pick up Ken at the daycare-center, Farfarello will meet you there." Manx yelled while changing diapers on Omi.

"Ok." Aya sighed.

"And don't forget to pick up Ken." Manx yelled.

"I heard you the first time. I forgot once and I will be hearing about it for the rest of my life, I said I was sorry." Aya said.

"You don't forget to pick up your son, that's one thing you just don't do." Manx said giving him a glare matched with his death-glares.

Aya decided that he wouldn't win this discussion, so he grabbed his jacket and went to the car. First he had to pick up Ken and Farfarello, and then to buy a tree.

* * *

Farfarello was waiting outside the daycare-center.

"They won't let me get Ken." He was a little pissed.

"No… they're just doing their job Farfie, unless the parents say so they won't give the kids out to anyone else than the parents." Aya smiled.

"Well, can I come with you then? There's a lot of kids that need to know how to hate God, and Ken's in there." Farfarello looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure. Come on. By the way we need to buy a tree on the way back." Aya said.

Farfarello looked like he already had opened his Christmas present and found a new set of knifes. He smirked and almost danced on the way inside.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ken yelled and started running while yelling for all he was worth.

"Hi there chibi!" Aya smiled.

Half there Ken was out of air from all the yelling and running, and went straight down on the floor with a bang. Farfarello felt his heart stop and he actually fainted, thinking the kid was dead. Aya simply lifted Ken up.

"Okay, sweetie, breath… there you go." He said.

Ken got his breath back and Farfarello got up on his feet.

"That can happen when they get too exited and try to run and yell without breathing at the same time." Aya said.

"I tripped… I boom." Ken said, just as happy as always.

"You sure did, and your uncle Farfie went down with a boom too." Aya smirked.

"Tell anyone about this and I kill you, got that redhead?" Farfarello growled.

_**

* * *

Ok, we're getting a little closer to the truth about what happened to them, and now Aya has a nice little family. He actually married Manx, and made friends with Schwartz.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I try to update soon.**_


	6. Real life and revenge

_**Ok, the final chapter is here. And the ending will be unexpected, I hope.**_

_**So without any more talk, here is the last and final chapter off:**_

_**Chibies in the house**_

**Chapter 5**

**Real life and revenge!**

Aya was happy. He had a wife, three kids, and four… brothers of sort. This was what true happiness was about. Yeah right!

This was starting to be a nightmare; this was too crazy to be true.

It had been Christmas, they celebrated it with Schwartz. Farfarello even sang Christmas carols which made Aya positive about the nagging feeling he had been having.

"This can't be happening." He said.

"Yeah, I know, Farfarello singing is worse than Manx!" Schuldig said.

Farfarello had just tried to sing a goodnight song for Ken and Omi, which just made the poor boys cry even more. Manx had to read them both a fairytale to calm them down, and she did it while glaring at Farfarello the entire time.

"So… you've been a dad for a year now, I never thought that you would fit for the role as a family-man." Schuldig smirked.

"Why not? You think I'm not fit to be dad or a husband?" Aya glared at Schuldig.

"Well, I would never have guessed it, but you sure are perfect for this." The German smirked even wider.

* * *

Teammates turned into kids.

Married to Manx.

Father to his teammates who is still kids.

Friends with Schwartz.

Farfarello singing religious songs.

Manx being the perfect mother and housewife.

Something wasn't right here.

And then it hit him. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?

"SCHULDIG!" Aya yelled.

More than one person jumped, the kids started to cry.

"Aya, I just got them to sleep. Thanks a lot." Manx growled angry.

"Schuldig, I know this is your doing. Stop whatever you are doing right now." Aya demanded and gave the telepath his master death-glare.

"Who? Me? What did I do?" Schuldig said.

"This isn't real. End it now!" Aya snarled.

"Shit, fine!" The telepath snapped his fingers and everything went black.

"Where am I?" Aya asked.

"You're still dreaming. You're still in Manx bed, and you still have to go home and face three very pissed teammates. You hit Omi yesterday before you stormed off." Schuldig said.

"This was all a dream? Thank god!" Aya said.

"What gave me away?" Schuldig had to ask.

"Manx and Farfarello. When did Manx become a perfect mother and housewife? She is married to her job, and she doesn't like kids. Farfarello singing religious songs? Come on, what the hell have you been smoking?" Aya said.

"Shit, I didn't think of that." Schuldig said.

"So… which one was it?" Aya asked.

"Pardon?" Schuldig looked at him. You could almost see the question-mark over his head.

"Which one told you to do this? Omi? Ken? Yohji?" Aya was now giving a glare beyond his famous death-glare.

"Yohji. Revenge for the little episode last evening, and very well planed if I may say so. He got fantasy that guy." Schuldig smirked.

"I see. Well, two can play that game. What did Yohji say he would pay you for this?" Aya asked. It was time for revenge.

"He said I would have fun too, and he was right. Seeing you start to cry during…" Schuldig started.

"I get it. You had fun watching me suffer. So he doesn't pay you for doing this?"

"Well… no!" Schuldig said.

"Then I got a better offer for you. You help me get revenge and I pay whatever you want from me. How about that?" Aya smirked.

"Whatever I want huh? Well, I want you to dump that pretty girlfriend, Manx, and be my boyfriend. I want us to be together, I want you." Schuldig smirked.

Aya stared at him.

"Fine, you got it. But you will do as I say ok?" Aya said.

"YES. I rock, I'm gonna fuck Aya, I'm gonna fuck Aya!" Schuldig yelled.

"Well, here is what you gonna do!" Aya said.

* * *

Manx was a little disappointed that Aya broke up with her, but he was only her sexpartner, she could find another. Aya made sure there were no hard feelings between them and went home.

Of course Yohji was asleep when he got to the shop, but Omi and Ken was there.

"Thank you God! You're not kids anymore!" Aya smiled when he walked into the shop.

"Aya? What's wrong with you? It's been awhile since I've been a kid. Omi is still one though." Ken said.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about last night… I was so tiered and took it out on you… please forgive me Omi. I never meant for you to get hurt!" Aya said.

"It's ok Aya. Are you sure you feeling ok? This isn't like you!" Omi said.

"Care to tell us why you were so pissed and tiered?" Ken asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Aya smirked.

"Try us!" Omi smiled.

"Man, do I got something to tell you if you want to listen." Aya smirked.

He told them about him and Manx, about the crazy dream Yohji had ordered Schuldig to make for him.

"Yohji watched my dream and controlled it a little in the beginning, or so Schuldig told me." Aya sighed.

"Wow… that was… And you took care of us? Even adopted us? Aw, you really do care about us, even if it was only a dream." Omi smiled.

"You believe me?" Aya said.

"Sure, this explains why Yohji was laughing so hard. Schuldig probably took over the whole dream when Yohji fell asleep himself. What are you going to do with Yohji?" Ken said.

"Oh, nothing, just…" Aya started.

A scream was heard from upstairs. Seconds later Yohji came running down the stairs with panic written all over his face.

"I've gone bald overnight!" He yelled.

Three pair of eyes stared at him. The hair was still there, just as much of it as it always had been. Aya smirked, he knew this would work, he was a genius.

"Eh… Yohji?" Omi said.

"How terrible, better hurry and buy a wig so no one notice." Aya said.

"You think so? Anyone got a hat I can use?" Yohji said.

"I got just the one. Bought it this morning." Aya smirked.

From a cute shopping-bag he lifted a pink old-lady hat with flowers and fruit on. However what Yohji saw was a black cap.

"Thanks man, you're a life saver. I go buy that wig right away." He put the hat on and he was gone before anyone could say a word.

"Oh sweet mother of… life is great!" Aya laughed.

"What… what the hell just happened?" Ken asked.

"Nothing. I just asked my new lover to help me out a little." Aya smirked.

Schuldig entered the hose.

"So… did it work?" he asked.

"Better than I could hope for!" Aya smiled.

"Good!" Schuldig kissed Aya.

"What… when… What the hell is going on here?" Omi yelled, not understanding a thing.

"Schuldig using his powers to make Yohji believe he went bald. And a little cute surprise is waiting for him outside too." Aya smirked.

"Nice one Aya. What's the surprise?" Ken smirked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Chibies everywhere! The world have gone chibi!" a voice yelled from outside.

"That would be it!" Aya laughed.

**THE END!**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chaotic ending.**_

_**This story is now over.**_

_**I try to update my other stories soon and maybe come up with a new one too.**_

**_Thank you to everyone who given reviews on this story, love you guys!_**

**SEE YOU;)**


	7. A little note, important!

Ok, I got a question for you guys!

I'm thinking about change this story… make an alternative ending. I didn't like my story's ending, hell I didn't like my story after chapter 4.

I won't delete the story or any chapters, just make a new one from chapter 3 or 4… tell me what you guys think of it...

R&R folks!


	8. More chibies

_**Well, I'm not happy about the ending off this story, so I'm gonna change it. I'm not gonna delete the other chapters, but just continue from chapter 4 with an alternative ending. So for those of you who liked the first ending, you will still find them there, they're no going anywhere.**_

**_I've been looking at the reviews I've gotten on this story, and for starter I would like to say thank you to all who read and reviewed my story. I can't believe you like this so much. Also, I can see that many see Aya and Yohji as a pairing here, which I never thought about when I started this story, but it's an interesting pairing. A Ken and Aya pairing is what I did have in mind when I started, but later I got fed up with this story and ended it pretty badly. I'm so sorry; I just couldn't get my mind to find any more ideas. But as always when I'm finished with a story I come up with better endings (Where the hell were these ideas when I needed then huh?). So there you have it. I'm starting over from chapter 4._**

_**And just so you know Kojima Ayumi, I hate Aya and Manx pairings too. They do not match even if they're both redheads.**_

_**Therefore… enjoy the story.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**More chibies!**

"Manx, you can't do this to me!" Aya yelled.

"Let go of me Aya, I'm not staying in this madhouse for one more second."

"Please, don't leave me, I beg you, I do anything…" Aya almost cried.

"No!" Manx yelled and then she was gone.

"Mom left?" Ken said.

"I'm gonna die…" Aya cried.

_WowoW Flashback WowoW_

"_Are you sure you can do this?" Aya said._

"_Aya, I took care of Omi when Persia rescued him, I know how to take care of a child." She was trying to feed Omi._

"_Yes, but Omi was older… four or five then…" Aya said._

"_I'm a woman, I can do this. It's in my genes." She smiled._

_Omi giggled and looked like an angel._

"_Say Aaaaaaaaa!" Manx said._

_Omi opened his mouth and smiled._

_As soon as the food was inside his mouth he spitted it out right in Manx's face and laughed._

_And so it continued until Manx was covered in food._

_WowoW End flashback WowoW_

"I'm gonna die, this is so not happening!" Aya sighed.

"Daddy!" Ken said smiling and reached his arms up to Aya, wanting to be picked up.

"This can't possible get any worse." Aya sighed and picked Ken up.

The other side of the town in Schwarz's house!

* * *

"I'm home…" Nagi yelled.

Normally Farfarello would meet him when got home, asking if he had hurt God at school, meaning that he wanted to know if Nagi had math class. In Farfarello's eyes math was one of the things that hurt God. In Nagi's eyes, math only hurt him and gave him a headache.

Farfarello was actually very god at math.

But today there was no Farfarello, no stupid German asking if he had done something kinky today, or no Crawford telling him to go and do his homework.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Nagi yelled.

Absolutely silence. Where were they?

"Crawford, I'm gonna go out tonight and to hell with my homework!" Nagi yelled. That should make the American come running and screaming.

No Crawford.

"Schu, I'm messing up your CD collection!" Nagi yelled. And that would make Schuldig come running, Nagi wasn't aloud to even touch one single CD.

But no Schuldig and still no Crawford.

"Farfie, I bought a new knife!" Nagi yelled.

No Farfarello, no Schuldig, no Crawford, where the hell were they?

Nagi started to look for a note or something. Maybe they had an urgent meeting or a mission that just couldn't wait… it had happened before, but then there would be a note and there was none. No note.

"Guys?" Nagi yelled.

Maybe he should try to call Crawford. He dialled the number.

He could hear the phone ring in the office. He started to look all over the house for a note, anything.

After three hours search he gave up. He went to his room, laid on the bed, and got up again right away when he felt something moving under the covers.

"What the hell…" he started.

Three children stared up at him. All three looked very familiar.

"Ok, who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Nagi did not like children, not when they were as small like these anyway.

One with black hair and glasses that was way too big for him (it was three boys, no doubt about it), started to look at him with big dark blue eyes filling with tears.

"No yell…" and then the kid started to cry, which made the one with girly long red hair (that could be a girl though) start to cry, and the one with scars and one eye ended up joining the scream choir.

Wait a minute… white hair, scars and one eye? One yellow eye? And long red hair, green eyes? And black hair, blue eyes and glasses?

"Farfie? Schu? Crawford? Is that you guys?" Nagi said.

The one that started to cry first nodded.

"No! No, no, no, no…this can't be happening…" Nagi said.

* * *

Aya had just blocked out. He was sitting at the table and just blocked everything out. Yohji was having a food fight with Ken and Omi was playing with his food and making a mess.

He couldn't take this; he didn't know how to take care of children. Well, normal children he could handle, but they were not normal, they were three little monsters, brats.

_WowoW Flashback WowoW_

"_Don't worry Aya, these things happen." Manx smiled and went to take a shower._

_After that it only got worse. _

_Yohji acted like a jealous brat and kept nagging and bugging Manx._

_Finally she had enough._

"_No sex is worth this. I'm sorry for you Aya, I really am, but I can't take one more minute with these monsters. I'll try to find out what happened and help you, but do not call me for help babysitting the brats. I think we should start seeing other people…"_

_WowoW End flashback WowoW_

Well, at least he could get his sleep from now on. After this nightmare was over that is.

Something hit him right in the face and giggles filled the kitchen.

"I'm in hell!" Aya sighed.

_**

* * *

Ok, so how was that? You like it? Do tell and remember to review folks, won't get any more chapters if you don't.**_


	9. The cure

_**New chapter. I've already decided on a pairing with Aya in it for this story, but I won't tell you and ruin the surprise.**_

_**So, now Schwarz join the madness, and still nowhere near an answer about how they got like that. Believe me you will never guess it and you won't find out in this chapter either.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**The cure!**

Nagi had proved himself to be the prodigy everyone said he was. No way was he going to be able to look after three small kids alone at once, so he did something Crawford would kill him for had he been himself. He tied the three kids up and walked them holding them together while dragging them to where he was headed.

Aya was defeated, he had given up. Everything was chaos, everything had gone wrong, his life was a living hell, but at least it couldn't be worse right?

Wrong, things can always get worse no matter how bad they get.

The doorbell rang and Aya ran to the door, hoping it was Manx.

"Schwarz" he yelled.

"Hi, I'm not here to fight. I need help" Nagi said.

Aya stared at him, Nagi pointed down. Aya lowered his gaze and almost screamed.

"No, no, no, nooooooooooooo… this is not happening" he yelled.

"That was what I said…" Nagi said.

* * *

"So… what happened to my team-mates happened to yours too?" Aya said.

They had finally managed to get all six children to sleep.

Nagi nodded.

"And why the hell should I help you?" Aya snarled.

"Because I know what happened and you don't. You'll never get them back to normal without my help!" Nagi said.

"You guys were the one who did this!" Aya yelled.

"Yes, but it wasn't supposed to backfire…" Nagi said.

"And why the hell didn't you get small?" Aya growled.

"I wasn't there when the others gassed your team. And from the look of it neither was you!" Nagi glared at Aya.

"Fine… I'll call Manx… Persia…" Aya said.

_WowoW Flashback WowoW_

"_Abyssinian… calm down and I will explain!" Nagi said._

"_This better be good!"_

"_Crawford came home with this spray thing saying this would take care of Weiss once and for all. The spray was meant to make whoever got it on his or hers skin would become younger. So Schuldig, Farfarello and Crawford went to brake into your house and spray all of you. I got the spray here… but they must have gotten some on their skin too…" Nagi said._

_Aya blinked and stared at Nagi._

"_I'm gonna fight the urge to strangle and kill you and the rest of the Schwarz right now… and give me that spray!" he snarled._

_WowoW End flashback WowoW_

* * *

Two hours later Manx was back, taking the spray and the kids. Aya and Nagi went along.

Eight hours later Aya and Nagi still sat there waiting.

"Um… Aya, could you come here for a second?" Manx asked.

Aya rose up and followed her, so did Nagi.

"Please shut Ken up, he keeps crying and therefore makes all the others cry too!" Manx said.

Aya sighed and went inside the nursery.

"Daddy…" Ken yelled when he saw Aya.

"Ken… are you giving the doctors problems?" Aya asked.

"Want a goodnight song!" Ken sniffled.

Aya smiled actually.

"Ok, one short song and then you guys go to sleep ok?" he smiled.

All six stared at him. He put Omi on his lap and stroke Ken's hair.

_Mom is home._

_Now you can open the door._

_Don't be afraid now, not anymore._

_Mom is home._

_I've brought to each one of you, _

_strawberry-confect with honeydew._

_Only you and I can sing this song that no one knows._

_Listen to each little word carefully._

_And before you all come running quickly to the door,_

_be sure the only one you open to is me._

_Mom is home._

_Now you can open the door._

_Don't be afraid now, not anymore._

"But you're daddy… not mommy!" Ken said.

"Ah… then we sing it differently then!" Aya smiled.

_Dad is home._

_Now you can open the door._

_Don't be afraid now, not anymore._

_Dad is home._

_I brought to each one of you,_

_strawberry-confect with honeydew._

_Only you and I can sing this song that no one knows._

_Listen to each little word carefully._

_And before you all come running quickly to the door,_

_be sure the only one you open to is me._

_Dad is home._

_Now you can open the door._

_Don't be afraid now, not anymore._

* * *

And so the children was asleep, including Nagi.

"You're really good with children." Manx smiled.

"You found a cure yet?" Aya asked.

"Yes. Get Prodigy out of the room and wait outside!"

Aya did as he was told, and lifted Nagi out to the waiting-room. So when the room was sprayed there were only the children inside.

"They shouldn't remember any of this, so I'm afraid that they will still be mad at you for hitting Omi!" Manx said.

"That's ok… I guess I deserve it…" Aya sighed.

* * *

Schwarz woke up first.

Nagi yelled at them and said that if they ever thought or tried to hurt Aya again he would spray them into kids again.

"He sang to you to make you sleep!" Nagi said.

Aya looked tired.

"You know Aya… we do have more of that spray… if you really want a new life we can now give it to you…" Manx said.

She knew how much Aya hated his life and how much he wanted to get away from everything and everybody.

He just stared at her.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Yes. We could find someone that could take good care of you…" Manx smiled and looked a little sad.

Aya looked at his sleeping team-mates and then at Manx.

"What about Weiss?" he asked.

"They'll live on without you… or if you want I can tell them the truth and even let them take care of you if you want!"

**TBC**

_**

* * *

So, I know this one is short too and that you probably kill me for ending it there, but I got to save something for the last chapter too.**_

_**You know the drill folks. R&R if you want updates!**_


	10. If i can not bring you comfort, then at

**_This is the last chapter in Chibies in the house. I may continue on this story with a sequel, but I'm not making any promises._**

_**So… let's see. When I ended the last chapter Aya got offered a new life, a new start, but we never got to know what he decided. And the rest of Weiss still hadn't awoken yet. So without anymore chitchat, let's continue.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**If I can not bring you comfort, then at least I bring you hope!**

When Yohji woke up he couldn't understand where he was. But then he spotted Aya in a chair. Aya was watching him.

"Hello Yohji… how are you feeling?" Aya asked.

"Aya… I had this crazy dream…" Yohji started.

But then he started to remember.

"They thought you might remember what happened since you had your memories impact while you were transformed!" Aya said.

"Oh god… it wasn't a dream was it… we really did turn into children…" Yohji said.

"Yes you did! It was Schwarz who did it. Crawford had some sort spray which turned you into kids… but it backfired and they were turned into kids themselves. Prodigy was the only one that was normal, and he gave me the spray so we could find a cure. Now everything is back to normal. You're all back to your normal age."

"Aya… you took care of us… I remember… you even sang to us…"

Aya only nodded.

"You know Aya; you would make a great dad!" Yohji smirked.

"Maybe…"

"So Omi and Ken are ok?"

"Yes… but don't expect them to remember anything of this. They will still be mad at me for hitting Omi… they will still hate me…" Aya said.

He looked sad, tired and it was as he had given up on something.

"I'm really sorry Yohji… about yelling and hitting… I was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep… I'm still so very tired… I'm so sorry…"

Yohji had a terrible feeling that something was very wrong.

"Aya… what have you done?" Yohji asked.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't… I'm too tired, so very tiered… I just want to sleep and never wake up again… I just want… I'm sorry Yohji…" Aya had tears in his eyes.

"Aya… I'm not mad at you or anything. I promise you can sleep as long as you need, I'll even take your shifts at the shop if you need me to. You saved us, you took care of us and sang to us and did everything you could for us even when we gave you hell… please don't do anything stupid, I'll talk to Omi and Ken and I'm sure they agree with me."

Aya actually smiled a sad little smile.

"Thank you Yohji… but I'll be fine… I hope!"

He rose up and went over to the bed.

"The others haven't woken up yet, so sleep some more, get some rest!"

"Will you be here when I wake up again?" Yohji had a feeling that if he let Aya out of sight now he would never see him again.

"I'm not gonna kill myself if that's what you're worried about" Aya smiled.

"Good… you know Aya you are so beautiful when you smile. You're always beautiful, but even more when you smile. You should do that more often. And before I forget it… you have the most beautiful singing-voice I've ever heard." Yohji didn't want Aya to go away.

Aya stared at him for a while, but then he smiled.

"Thank you Yohji… that was really nice of you to say…"

"Could you… could you sing for me? So I fall asleep?" Yohji asked.

Aya smiled a real smile.

"Sure… I'll sing for you!"

_If I can not bring you comfort, then at least I bring you hope._

_For nothing is more precious than the time we have and love._

_We have no need for small misfortune; count the blessings that are real._

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas, at the closing of the year._

* * *

The next time Yohji woke up Aya was gone, but Omi and Ken were there.

"Yohji! We were worried you wouldn't wake up…" Omi smiled.

Yohji sat up and looked around in the room.

"Where is Aya?" he almost yelled.

"If he knows what best for him he'll stay away!" Ken snorted.

"Shit… where is he? I just know he did something stupid!" Yohji got out of the bed.

"Yeah, he hit Omi and you!"

"No you don't understand…" Yohji was really worried.

"Yohji? What's wrong? You look really scared!" Omi said.

And then Yohji told them everything that had happened. How they had turned into kids, how they had hid in Aya's room, how Aya had freaked out when he found out it was them, how he had cared for them and loved them like a real father would. He told them about Aya singing to them so they would go to sleep, he told them everything.

"Oh my god… so we're not here because Aya came back and beat the crap out of us in our sleep?" Omi asked.

That was the theory he and Ken had thought of after wondering why they were in a hospital.

The door opened and for a moment there Yohji was sure it was Aya and everything was alright with the redhead. But the one who entered was the wrong redhead.

"Manx…" Omi smiled.

"Hello boys. Nice to see you back to your old self again!" she smiled.

"Hey… I remember you… you were the one making Aya so cranky… You slept with Aya?" Yohji almost yelled remembering the shock again.

Manx actually blushed.

"What Aya and I do on our free-time is none of your business." Manx was now as red as her hair, which Yohji wouldn't think was possible.

"You and Aya are lovers?" Yohji smirked.

"We were… I know he didn't love me, and I didn't love him either… but both needed to be close to someone. Aya is a wonderful man, but he really needs his sleep or else he gets really cranky. I guess I'm to blame for his bad mood lately, his been really tired…" Manx smiled.

"Is what Yohji told us true?" Omi asked.

"Yes. To bad you don't remember any of it… Aya was really fantastic; he was the best father you could ask for. And he was willing to take care of you if there wasn't found a cure too, he even singed the adoption papers!" Manx said.

"What? He didn't tell me that!" Yohji said.

"Where is Aya?" Ken asked.

"He… he's gone!" Manx said.

"Gone? He told me that he wouldn't kill himself… he looked so tired and sad and… and he really felt bad about hitting Omi and me… he said he was sorry…" Yohji said.

"I know… he wanted to wait so he could speak with you Yohji. Since you had your memories when you were a kid we kind of expected that you would remember this. He wanted to be here when you woke up!" Manx said.

"And he was… He looked so… tiered, like he had given up on everything…" Yohji said.

"Aya… ever since his sister woke up he have felt empty. He wanted to get away, to get a new life, to get away from everything and everyone…" Manx said.

"Where is Aya? What happened to Aya?" Omi asked worried.

"Aya's not dead, but he won't be coming back to Weiss anymore. He finally has peace now, he can sleep and rest!" she smiled.

* * *

It was winter and soon Christmas. Manx still wouldn't tell them where Aya was or what had happened to him. They had tried to do some research on their own but still nothing.

It was Christmas-eve when someone knocked on their door.

Yohji opened it and almost screamed.

"Schwarz!"

"Hi, we're not here to fight or give you any trouble!" Schuldig said.

It was only him and Nagi that were there.

"Can we come in?" Nagi asked.

After a lot of "Schwarz", Weiss could finally calm down and listen to what Schwarz had to say. They all sat down.

"We know where Abyssinian is!" Schuldig said.

"What? What have you done to him?" Ken asked thinking they had hurt him or something.

"Nothing… we're here to show you where he is. Look at it as a Christmas-gift from us. But please understand that you can not take him back. Things have changed…" Nagi said.

"He is happy now and if you guys plan on taking him away from the happiness he found, we won't let you see him!" Schuldig said.

"When did you start to care so much for Aya?" Yohji asked.

"He could have killed us when we were children, which is what we would have done to you, but he didn't. He even took care of us for a little while and he sang to us so we would go to sleep. We will do whatever it takes to make sure he's happy and safe, that nothing happens to him. Even if this means we have to keep you guys away from him!" Schuldig said.

"We promise not to take him away from his happiness or whatever. We just want to see that he is alright…" Omi said.

"Good, then let's go!" Schuldig said.

* * *

Nagi smiled. He was so exited to see how Weiss would react to this that he was almost jumping up and down.

They met Crawford and Farfarello in the chitty. Outside, in front of a mall was a huge skating rink, and many families had brought their friends and kids to go skating there.

"Ah, there you are. I knew you would come!" Crawford smirked.

"Of course you knew!" Schuldig said.

"Where is Aya?" Ken asked.

"Look over there!" Farfarello pointed.

They looked but couldn't see Aya anywhere. There were a lot of people skating, but no Aya.

"Where?" Omi asked.

But then Yohji spotted something with hair red as blood.

"Oh my god…" he gasped.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that!" Farfarello said.

"What? Do you see him?" Ken asked.

On the skating rink were a young woman and her husband. They held a little four year old boy between them. The little boy had states on his feet and tried to stand on them. The boy had pale skin and was dressed in blue warm winter-clothes, and he had hair red as blood. The boy turned around and then two violet eyes looked at Yohji.

"Aya…" Yohji said almost just a whisper.

"Where? I don't see him!" Omi and Ken said ant the same time.

"The little boy over there, the one with the blue clothes," Yohji smiled.

And then Ken and Omi saw it too.

"Aya? What happened to him?" Ken asked.

"There was still some of the spray left. Abyssinian got the choice to start over, a new life, and he took it thinking you guys wouldn't care if he stayed or left!" Crawford said.

"But…" Omi just stared at the little boy.

"The man and woman adopted him as their own child. They know nothing about who he is or where he comes from. They are normal people. They are loving parents that love and adore their new child. Aya is happy with them and he will have a wonderful life with them. He will grow up anew knowing nothing of his old life; he won't even remember anything of it. He will have the life he always wanted, a happy life!" Crawford said.

"His name is still Aya, Hasanuma Aya!" Nagi smiled.

* * *

Ruri lifted her son up.

"Are you having fun sweetie?" She smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Yes!" Aya smiled.

Aya was still looking at the tall blond man who stared at him.

Hasanuma Ryu skated over to his wife and son.

"Hey there, ready to try to skate on your own?" he smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes!" Aya said and looked back to his dad.

He fell over a few times but finally ha managed to stand on his own feet without falling over whenever he tried to move forward.

Then he looked back to where the tall blond man stood. Yep, he was still there, but now Aya noticed the ones with him, four people he knew.

"Uncle Schu-schu!" Aya yelled and waved.

Schuldig smiled and waved back.

"You're doing fine kid!" he yelled.

"Oh, it's Crawford and the others!" Ruri smiled.

"Look… I'm skating!" Aya smiled.

Schwarz smiled and nodded, Nagi even cheered the boy.

The Hasanuma family went over to them with their son between them. Farfarello lifted Aya up and got a hug from the child.

"Hello Crawford! Are these the ones you talked about?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. This is the Weiss boys!" Crawford smirked.

"The tall one is Yohji, the oldest. The brunette is Ken and the youngest one is Omi. Say hello to them Aya, these three boys are your brothers!" Schuldig smiled.

Aya looked at Weiss.

"Hello, I'm Hasanuma Ryu. I'm honoured to meet you!" Ryu smiled.

"Um… hello!" Omi said.

"You don't look alike…" Ruri said.

"Same mother, but different fathers!" Crawford explained.

'We told them the three of you are Aya's brothers and your mothers last name was Weiss, therefore you all are the Weiss boys!' Schuldig explained to Weiss.

Aya was back in his mother's arms.

"Do you see those three boys Aya? They are your brothers!" Ruri smiled.

"Hello!" Aya said.

"Do you remember us Aya?" Yohji asked.

Aya looked into his eyes.

"When you realize that you have been loved, you will never bee alone!" Aya said as if it was a song. He remembered that song and that he had heard it before.

"I guess you do… sort of!" Yohji smiled.

"Yohji… you like women!" Aya said.

"Hey, he remembers you Yohji!" Ken smirked.

"Ken… you like soccer!" Aya said proud.

"Hah, looks like he remembers you too Ken!" Yohji laughed.

"Omi like… computers…?" Aya said.

"Yes I do Aya…" Omi smiled.

"Flowers… I remember a lot of flowers!" Aya smiled.

"We work in a flower-shop!" Ken smiled.

Aya smiled wide, proud of himself for remembering them.

"Say… do you boys have any plans for the rest of the evening?" Ryu asked.

"No…" Yohji said.

"We would be very happy if you all would come and have Christmas-dinner with us. I know it must be strange to be separated from Aya, but we do want him to have contact with his real family too. I'm really sorry to hear about your mother though…" Ruri said.

'The story is this. Your mother died and Aya got put away from adoption, you three wanted to keep him, but realized you couldn't.' Schuldig explained.

"We would love to have dinner with you… if it's not too much trouble!" Ken smiled.

"Of course not, and know that you are all welcome to visit Aya when you want to!" Ryu said.

* * *

They had rushed to buy Aya presents and then drove Aya's old car to the address they had been given. Ryu welcomed them all.

Schwarz was already there.

Aya didn't remember anything more about Weiss, but that didn't matter. They could now make new memories, happy memories.

This Christmas was the best Christmas they ever had. Weiss knew that they hadn't lost Aya; he was right there, smiling and laughing. He had the taken the chance and got a new life full of joy and happiness, full of love. Aya had his parents, he had his uncles in Schwarz and he had his three brothers.

Schwarz and Weiss would always protect him and his parents. They would gladly die to protect Aya's happiness. Aya had somehow brought them all together and made them all one big happy family.

Omi always wondered if Aya had been this happy with his real family, if he had smiled and laughed this much back then. But he didn't ever bring it up, he enjoyed spending time with little chibi Aya.

Aya and his parents often visited the flower-shop and sometimes when Ryu and Ruri needed a babysitter he would stay in his old room. Aya brought light, laughter and joy into their world, he brought love and hope.

So when the next Christmas came Weiss invited Ruri, Ryu and Aya to their home.

Aya still had his beautiful singing-voice. And Yohji still loved to hear him sing, so Aya sang to him whenever he asked him to.

As long as Aya was happy so were Weiss and Schwarz. Therefore did it come quite as a shock when little chibi Aya one day came up to Yohji and declared his future-plans.

"When I grow up I want to become like you!" little Aya said smiling.

"NO!" both Weiss and Schwarz yelled.

Aya blinked and looked at them.

"You Aya are gonna become a star. You're gonna use that beautiful voice you have and be a famous singing-star!" Yohji smiled and hugged his little-brother.

And so Aya smiled and nodded.

_If I can not bring you comfort, then at least I bring you hope._

_For nothing is more precious then the time we have and love._

**The End!**

_**

* * *

So here it ends. The song is a Christmas song I found. I have no idea who sings or what it's called.**_

_**Remember to review and tell me if you want a sequel on this story. I'm not sure if I will I will make one, I have to finish the others stories I have first.**_

_**Hope you liked the story and thank you to everybody that already reviewed on it. It's good to hear that others like what I write!**_

_**So see yah, till next time…!**_


	11. Pictures

_**This is the last chapter in Chibies in the house. I know... I said that last time too, but now i found an better ending, so bear with me... I was preagnant when i wrot the last part... Just ignore the last chapter and add this one if you didn't like the last ending.**_

**_Also I'm working on a new story with the word chibi in the title, so heng on there -_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Pictures!**

When Yohji woke up he couldn't understand where he was. But then he spotted Aya in a chair. Aya was watching him.

"Hello Yohji… how are you feeling?" Aya asked.

"Aya… I had this crazy dream…" Yohji started.

But then he started to remember.

"They thought you might remember what happened since you had your memories impact while you were transformed!" Aya said.

"Oh god… it wasn't a dream was it… we really did turn into children…" Yohji said.

"Yes you did! It was Schwarz who did it. Crawford had some sort spray which turned you into kids… but it backfired and they were turned into kids themselves. Prodigy was the only one that was normal, and he gave me the spray so we could find a cure. Now everything is back to normal. You're all back to your normal age."

"Aya… you took care of us… I remember… you even sang to us…"

Aya only nodded.

"You know Aya; you would make a great dad!" Yohji smirked.

"Maybe…"

"So Omi and Ken are ok?"

"Yes… but don't expect them to remember anything of this. They will still be mad at me for hitting Omi… they will still hate me…" Aya said.

He looked sad, tired and it was as he had given up on something.

"I'm really sorry Yohji… about yelling and hitting… I was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep… I'm still so very tired… I'm so sorry…"

Yohji had a terrible feeling that something was very wrong.

"Aya… what have you done?" Yohji asked.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't… I'm too tired, so very tiered… I just want to sleep and never wake up again… I just want… I'm sorry Yohji…" Aya had tears in his eyes.

"Aya… I'm not mad at you or anything. I promise you can sleep as long as you need, I'll even take your shifts at the shop if you need me to. You saved us, you took care of us and sang to us and did everything you could for us even when we gave you hell… please don't do anything stupid, I'll talk to Omi and Ken and I'm sure they agree with me."

Aya actually smiled a sad little smile.

"Thank you Yohji… but I'll be fine… I hope!"

He rose up and went over to the bed.

"The others haven't woken up yet, so sleep some more, get some rest!"

"Will you be here when I wake up again?" Yohji had a feeling that if he let Aya out of sight now he would never see him again.

"I'm not gonna kill myself if that's what you're worried about" Aya smiled.

"Good… you know Aya you are so beautiful when you smile. You're always beautiful, but even more when you smile. You should do that more often. And before I forget it… you have the most beautiful singing-voice I've ever heard." Yohji didn't want Aya to go away.

Aya stared at him for a while, but then he smiled.

"Thank you Yohji… that was really nice of you to say…"

"Could you… could you sing for me? So I fall asleep?" Yohji asked.

Aya smiled a real smile.

"Sure… I'll sing for you!"

_If I can not bring you comfort, then at least I bring you hope._

_For nothing is more precious than the time we have and love._

_We have no need for small misfortune; count the blessings that are real._

_Let the bells ring out for Christmas, at the closing of the year._

* * *

The next time Yohji woke up Aya was gone, but Omi and Ken were there.

"Yohji! We were worried you wouldn't wake up…" Omi smiled.

Yohji sat up and looked around in the room.

"Where is Aya?" he almost yelled.

"If he knows what best for him he'll stay away!" Ken snorted.

"Shit… where is he? I just know he did something stupid!" Yohji got out of the bed.

"Yeah, he hit Omi and you!"

"No you don't understand…" Yohji was really worried.

"Yohji? What's wrong? You look really scared!" Omi said.

And then Yohji told them everything that had happened. How they had turned into kids, how they had hid in Aya's room, how Aya had freaked out when he found out it was them, how he had cared for them and loved them like a real father would. He told them about Aya singing to them so they would go to sleep, he told them everything.

"Oh my god… so we're not here because Aya came back and beat the crap out of us in our sleep?" Omi asked.

That was the theory he and Ken had thought of after wondering why they were in a hospital.

The door opened and for a moment there Yohji was sure it was Aya and everything was alright with the redhead. But the one who entered was the wrong redhead.

"Manx…" Omi smiled.

"Hello boys. Nice to see you back to your old self again!" she smiled.

"Hey… I remember you… you were the one making Aya so cranky… You slept with Aya?" Yohji almost yelled remembering the shock again.

Manx actually blushed.

"What Aya and I do on our free-time is none of your business." Manx was now as red as her hair, which Yohji wouldn't think was possible.

"You and Aya are lovers?" Yohji smirked.

"We were… I know he didn't love me, and I didn't love him either… but both needed to be close to someone. Aya is a wonderful man, but he really needs his sleep or else he gets really cranky. I guess I'm to blame for his bad mood lately, his been really tired…" Manx smiled.

"Is what Yohji told us true?" Omi asked.

"Yes. To bad you don't remember any of it… Aya was really fantastic; he was the best father you could ask for. And he was willing to take care of you if there wasn't found a cure too, he even singed the adoption papers!" Manx said.

"What? He didn't tell me that!" Yohji said.

"Where is Aya?" Ken asked.

"He… he's gone!" Manx said.

"Gone? He told me that he wouldn't kill himself… he looked so tired and sad and… and he really felt bad about hitting Omi and me… he said he was sorry…" Yohji said.

"I know… he wanted to wait so he could speak with you Yohji. Since you had your memories when you were a kid we kind of expected that you would remember this. He wanted to be here when you woke up!" Manx said.

"And he was… He looked so… tiered, like he had given up on everything…" Yohji said.

Manx looked at him, he really looked worried.

"Where is Aya? What happened to him?" Yohji asked.

"He's not dead if that's what you're worried about." Manx really didn't want to tell them.

* * *

Back at the flower shop Aya was enjoying the silence. No babies, no Yohji, no Ken, no Omi and no Manx, it was heaven.

"This is soooo good!" a voice said.

"I agree!" Aya smirked and looked over at Nagi.

"So quiet… No Crawford, no Farfarello and best of all, no Schuldig," Nagi said.

"You got it? You got the pictures?" Aya asked.

"You got yours?" Nagi asked.

Aya smirked and laid an envelope on the table.

"I got Ken, crying because he peed on himself!" he said.

"Oh, I'll trade for this… Crawford stuck in the toilet!" Nagi said.

"Perfect… Oh I got Omi sucking his toe… no idea how he did it!" Aya said.

The two of them continued to trade embarrassing pictures of their team-mates as babies, and laughing out loud over it.

"Oh this is going to be great. I can blackmail them forever with these," Aya said having an evil look in his eyes.

"Nice doing buisniss with you Abyssinian," Nagi said.

"Likewise," Aya smirked.

"So I guess we have a deal!" Nagi smirked.

"Indeed we do, I'll call you if I got more to trade!" Aya said.

Nagi left and Aya started to plan what he should demand from his team-mates.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy myself more from now on!"

* * *

Yohji ran up the stairs.

"AYA!" he yelled.

He ran up to the redhead's room.

"AYA!" he yelled again.

Manx had told them the offer she had given Aya, about giving him a new life if he started his life as a child again. She didn't say what Aya had chosen.

Yohji panicked, Omi and Ken ran around the house and searched for Aya too. No Aya answered and they got really worried.

Aya opened the bathroom door after having showered only to look right into Ken's face just when he yelled.

"AYA… oh… you're here…"

"Where else should I bee?"

"I FOUND HIM. HE'S HERE IN THE BATHROOM!" Ken yelled.

Seconds later the two others came running.

"Aya, you're not a kid…" Yohji said, never been so happy to see the redhead before.

"Don't leave us Aya" Omi cried and hugged said redhead.

"Leave? What got you thinking I would leave?" Aya asked.

Omi cried and hiccupped something about Manx and spray and a kid and not being there and a new start.

"Right… um… are you sure you should be back from the hospital? And could you let go of me now?" Aya said.

Omi almost jumped off him.

"So you didn't take Manx offer to a new start and a new life as a child?" Ken asked.

"And go through puberty again? Are you crazy? And I figured that things gonna chance from now on, that I will enjoy my life a lot more from now on!" Aya smirked.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad that you are alright and that you're here with us. It wouldn't be the same without you!" Yohji smiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Yohji, you're taking the morning-shift with Ken tomorrow." Aya started walking towards his room.

"What? Now hold on a minute… We just came out from the hospital…" Yohji said.

"But you said you would let me get all the sleep I wanted, you would even take my shifts, or were you lying?" Aya asked.

"But…" Yohji started.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have some pictures I want you to see, this way. You can even have then when you seen them… I got plenty of copies!" Aya said.

**The End!**

_**

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it?**_

_**This is the last chapter in this story, I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
